Conventionally, in the automotive field, a combination cable is known that has a multi-core structure in which a sheath covers a wire bundle configured by bundling together a plurality of wires. The wire bundle often has a structure in which various wires are twisted together into a single unit. Examples of the wires configuring the wire bundle may include a one-core wire in which an outer circumference of a conductor is covered by an insulator, a two-core twisted pair wire in which a pair of wires are twisted together, or the like.
Prior-published Patent Literature 1 discloses a combination cable for a vehicle in which a dedicated cable for an electric parking brake (connected to an electric parking brake mechanism) and an ABS sensor cable (connected to an ABS sensor) are covered by a shared exterior sheath and unified.